


Wasted Days

by Thinkingpeaches



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, CMBYN - Freeform, Love, M/M, ManxMan, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingpeaches/pseuds/Thinkingpeaches
Summary: Timmy comes out of hiding to see his love one stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe a one shot

Armie stood at the airport, waving goodbye to Liz and the kids, his phone pined. Looking at it the screen read Timmy, opening the text it said the greatest words he'd heard all day.

"I'm coming to see you tonight"

Armie couldn't contain his smile, he had to write back.

"I'll see you backstage"

Armie was in the last two week stretch of Straight White Men at the Hayes Theatre in New York. He and Timmy had only facetimed and texted during the last few months while he was off filming The King. Timmy had been a recluse during the filming, he tended to get that way when he was deep in a role. It was endearing yet irritating, but Armie didn't mind just as long as he didn't stay in character like he heard some actors did.

When he returned to the theater to do the day's rehearsals before the matinee show he became very aware of what was going to occur tonight.

"What's with the goofy smile man?" Josh, his co-star who played his brother asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something." He and Josh had become friends during the run of the show. It was rare for Armie to do this but when it happened he was thrilled.

After the matinee show, he went to stage door to sign whatever the theatergoers wanted, talk to them and get gifts. He never expected the gifts, he always felt coming to the show and giving him love via social media was more than enough. They already bought tickets and his films, he wanted them to use their money for someone besides him. But he was very grateful for what they did bring him, the fan books, the art, and the Harbo Peach gummies. Those peach gummies were the best part, he'd gained ten pounds from just sitting in his dressing room chowing down on them.

The five-minute call to head towards the stage was announced over the intercom. Armie stood at his dressing table looking around to make sure everything was in order. Everything was set to go. He heard Josh beat on his door.

"Come on show time!"

Armie jogged to the stage as soon as the curtain opened all nerves of what was going to happen went away. Armie stood on stage bowing with his fellow cast, his body was wired. He ran off stage grabbed his water bottle and chugged it, that last stretch of dancing always got to him. Walking down the hall to his dressing room he went to go grab his phone so he could text Timmy where he was. He was midway through the text when his dressing room door closed. Turning he saw Timmy he had on a black sweater, black jeans, and a black cap. Timo didn't have a smile on his face, he was leaning against the door, hand on the knob. His figures found the lock and turned it. Armie realized he was standing there mouth gaping open.

"Miss me?" Timmy asked low tone to his voice, his voice sounded so foreign since it wasn't coming out of a speaker on his phone.

Armie walked towards him in a slow stride, when he reached Timmy he put his hand next to his head on the door he was leaning on.

"You have no idea." Armies tone was rough and sweet like whiskey. Timmy crashed his lips against Armies, he was hungry and Armie was his main course, there was no time for a starter. Timmy pushed his body off the door, forcing Armie to grab Timmy's hips and stumbled back. He turned taking Timmy with him to that they landed on the bed that was in the dressing room. Thank fuck he told the theater he liked to take naps between shows.

Their bodies collided as the force of the fall caused them to groan as they hit the mattress. Armie reached for the damn hat that was hitting his forehead. He ripped it off Timmy's head, Timmy reached between them undoing his belt and unbuttoning Armies jeans. The eagerness to touch naked skin became too much for Timmy and he pulled away getting to his feet so he would get to Armies jeans quicker. Once the button was undone he ripped the jeans down releasing Armies massively hard cock. His mouth quickly went to it not even giving Armie enough time to brace himself for the intense feeling of a mouth on his cock. He was going to cum if he didn't stop Timmy, reaching above his head he fished under his pillow for the little blue bottle. When he felt it rolls into his hand he quickly grabbed it. Sitting up and grabbing Timmy's shoulders to make him stand up, Armie hadn't noticed that Timmy didn't drop to his knees when he started blowing him. Armie roughly put the bottle of lube on Timmy's chest, the wild look off absolute delight flew onto Timmy's face. He quickly grabbed the bottle and was opening as Armie greedily got Timmy's pants down. He ravaged Timmy's cock, he could hear the verbal shutter come out of Timmy as his head fell back. He knew what the younger man's body was doing. Armie took joy in this, he knew when Timmy had, had enough he would run his hands into Armie hair.

Timmy groaned as Armies mouth left his still needy cock. Trying to get some blood back to his brain so that he could remember what to do next was a challenge. But when he looked down and saw Armie laid out before him on the bed. Laying on his stomach, bare-assed and ready for Timo to fuck him. He hadn't even realized that Armie had already cover Timmy's cock in lube. He watched as Armie took his middle finger wet with lube and slid it into his tight hole. Timo dropped to his knees a lightly nipped Armies ass, kissing where he had just bitten it. Armie sucked in through his teeth, Timo quickly got up removing Armies hand. Spreading his ass so that he could see what he had been craving for the last five months. He laid on top of Armie.

Armies favorite man in the world was laying the length of him, his arms on either side of his head and his cock pushing against his hole. He could feel Timmy at his ear, Armie turned his head slightly to the side. Timmy took Armies earlobe between his teeth. Armie moaned and arched his back causing the tip of Timmy's cock to go into him.

"Oh fuck! Oh, do it again." Armie bit out, and Timmy did what Armie commanded. He bit Armies earlobe and pushed his cock even deeper inside of him. Armie scrambles to grab the pillow that was above his head just so he had something to hold onto.

"Are you ready to get your brains fucked out?" Timmy's voice was so deep and low Armie thought he was going to cum. He nodded, he knew what was coming. Bracing himself with the pillow, he relaxed. Timmy rammed his cock into Armies hole causing Armie to scream pleasurable obscenities. Timmy gave him no time to recover from it, he quickly began to pound into Armie. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was drowned out by the moaning and obscenities coming from both of them.

Timmy had nearly pounded Armie to the point that he had to brace his hands against the wall so that his head wouldn't hit it.

"God damn, mother fucker, oh, fuck! Turn over now. Fucking turn over!" Timmy demanded as he quickly pulled out of Armie. Rolling over Timmy ripped off Armies shoe tossing it behind him and pulling the rest of his pants off. Timmy quickly began fucking Armie again, this time taking Armies fat cock into his hand using the pre cum as lube.

Armie could feel the rush of warmth starting at his toes moving up his legs and Timmy's pace became more aggressive. The bed was beating against the wall and before the bed frame was pounded even deeper into the wall. Armie and Timmy found their release. Sweaty and completely ravished Timmy collapsed on top of Armie who was panting in rhythm with him.

Timmy slowly and sweetly kissed Armies cheek, then his nose and slowly and softly kissed his lips.

"Mmm, I missed you." Timmy said sweetly each word said between kisses.

"Mm, I missed you too. God, we lost so many days."


	2. Fuck!

Timmy had yet to leave Armies body, he wasn’t ready to vacate what he’d been missing, wanting, needing for months now. The texts, phone calls, and FaceTime conversations were just barely enough to keep him afloat.

“We need to get up so I can get to stage door.” Armie said gruffly into Timmy’s ear. Timmy lifted his head from where his lips were kissing in the nape of Armies neck.

“Mmm, but what if I want to go for round two? And this time goes slower. I’m already very ready for it.” He pulled his pelvis back and slowly moved back in.

“God are you really hard again?” Armie gasps digging his fingertips in Timmy's waist.

“You know I am.” He wriggled his eyebrows.

A thud came at the door.

“Dude why is your door locked?” It was Josh, he was trying to come in. He and Timmy scramble to get off the bed.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Armie cursed as he pulled back on his pants. “ Where the hell is my shoe?”

Timmy looked behind him trying to button his pants. Armies shoe hand landed in the small trash can when he tossed it.

“Here!” Timmy tossed it, holding his shirt away from his body. “Through me something to wipe my stomach off.”

Armie saw cum stuck to Timmy’s stomach. He looked down at his own seeing his red flannel shirt glued to him. He quickly pulled it off, cleaning himself and throwing it at Timo.

“Armie!” Josh yelled beating on the door.

“Hold on, just changing!” He was struggling to find a shirt, he found a black t-shirt and his worn hat throwing them on.

“Armie where do you want me to put this?” Timmy asked frantically holding up the red flannel shirt.

“Just toss it in the hamper.” Armie said pointing to the black basket.

“You sure?”

“Yes, babe I’m sure. You dress?”

“Yeah”

“Ok blood has returned to all the proper organs. I think we are good.” Armie announced walking to Timmy, kissing him softly. “You might need this.” He said holding up Timmy’s black hat.

“Thanks, thought you hated me in hats?”

“I’d much rather see you that hat than that haircut. What happened it looks like a mushroom grew on your head.” Armie laughed, protecting his chest as Timmy smacked him.

“Stop it, now come on before your new boyfriend beats the door down.” Timmy chuckled and smacked Armies ass when he went to go open the door. Josh wasn’t there and Amie was relieved.

As they got to stage door everyone gathered, it was the best part of the night. They had fun with everyone who came to the show.

“Is there something I should know about? Or rather be lying to your wife about?” Josh asked Armie.

“No why would you say that?” Armie replies.

“You were locked in your room with someone and I heard a few things. You know, sex noise.”

Armie internally panicked and could only think of one thing.

“Oh no I had to lock the door so Timmy could show me things on his phone. He was showing me a scene from the film he just did. Lots of fighting, that’s probably what you heard.” Armie completely pulled that out of his ass, he wasn’t sure if he believed it. But that was the story he was fucking sticking with.

“Oh mmk, well you still coming out with us for dinner?” Josh asked putting his hat on.

“Actually I’m only going to come out for a little while and then Timmy and I are going to catch up, while we have a chance.” Armie went to go step out of the threaten when Timmy just stopped leaning against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Armie asked him.

“You go ahead I’ll stay here, this is all about you.”

“No, you’re coming out here.” Armie grabbed his hand trying to pull him out to stage door.

“No Armie stop, you can go by yourself.” Timmy was trying to keep himself in place but Armie grabbed Timmy by the waist pulling him out.

“Look it’s Timothée Chalamet!” Armie yells and Timmy fights to get away to run back in. Armie is laughing and Timmy flips him off. It made Armies day to get Timmy happily aggravated with him. But Timo was gonna pay for that middle finger.

After stage door and stopping with fans to take pictures. Armie leans into Timmy before he leaves.

“You go to my apartment and I’ll be there in an hour tops. Ok?” Armie whispered into Timmy’s ear when he gave him a hug. Armie slipped his apartment key into his pocket.

“Ok, I’ll order something and just text me when you are on your way.”

“Mmm, sounds perfect. I think I may skip drinks with the guys. Why don’t you come?”

“I’ve been surrounded by people for months I want to have a couple hours to myself until you get home.”

“Alright, well just make yourself comfortable until I get there.” Armie hugged him tighter and got into the taxi. Timmy was stopped by a few other people, thank god Armies apartment wasn’t far from the theater. He got to the building and he took the elevator to the fifth floor when he walking into the two-bedroom apartment he was amazed. The place was massive, Timo knew that this apartment wasn’t Armies choice. If it was left up to Armie he would be living in a small place with a park view, close to a bar. He dropped his bag in the living room and went to the fridge, its contents were that of a single mans. Beer, cheese, take-out containers, and vodka. Clearly, Liz hadn’t been in New York for long periods of time. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked to the mass of windows, he realized he may need a shower. He hadn’t taken one since he landed and soaking in a tub sounds amazing at that moment. He was also pretty sure Liz had plenty of things in the bathroom to help him relax. He had his beer in one hand and a pair of Armies jogging pants in the other. He was right there was an entire basket of bath bombs in the bathroom, he started the hot water and dropped one of them in. He put on some Kid Cudi and sunk into the hot bath, his phone pinged. It was Armie, a smile crept across his face as he opened the message.

“What are you doing?” Armie

“Soaking in the tub.” Timmy replied

“Really?” Timmy knew Armie had a devilish grin on his face as he replied.

“For your eyes only” Armie read the text from Timmy, the three little dots were blinking he was writing and the image that showed up on the screen was mouth watering. Timmy had sent a picture of him in the bath, hair wet, body wet and his hard cock protruding out of the water with his hand wrapped around it, his other hand was on his chest. Armie stood quickly causing everyone to look at him.

“I need to go, see y'all tomorrow.” Armie grabbed his drink downed it and quickly walked out of the bar.

After Timmy sent the picture he waiting for a response but nothing came across. It said Armie read the text but no little three dots, no quick reply nothing. Maybe he locked his phone as the text came through, it happens. So Timmy put the phone down on the little stand sitting next to the tub and sunk back down into it. He had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the door slam, it scared him, Armie wasn’t due back for another half an hour. Timo sat up in the tub, he saw Armie stripped down to nothing but his boxers and by the time he got to the bathroom they had fallen off. Armie quickly got into the large tub pulling Timmy into his lap so that he was straddling him. Water sloshed around and Timmy could hear it hit the floor, Armie grabs his face ravaging his lips.

“Do you know what that picture did to me?” Armies voice was deep, hungry but not for food but for Timmy’s body. He could feel Armies hard cock hitting his own under the water.

“I think I can guess.” Timmy smiled, Armie grabbed either side of Timmy's ass cheeks pulling them apart. He pulled Timmy toward him, he could feel Armies cock slide between his legs and quickly he could feel the head rubbing at his opening. Timmy gripped the side of the tub, his hands on either side of Armies head. He leaned down biting Armies earlobe and whispered.

“Fuck me” That’s all he said those two magic words ran through Armie, giving him permission to do what he wanted. Armie didn’t hesitate, he knew how Timmy liked to be fucked. He gripped Timo’s slender hips, he watched as his head fell back this man above him was beautiful and Armie was about to have his way with him. Armie pushed down on Timmy’s hips, he could feel the warmth of Timmy sliding down on his shaft.

“Fuck! You’re so tight.” Armie hissed.

“Mmmmm, I need this. I need you deep inside me.” Timmy begged Armie was taking to long so Timmy pushed himself down onto the fat cock that was attached to the most beautiful human being he’d ever seen. They both sucked in giving way to the pleasure, Timmy pulled his legs up so that he was no longer supported. He placed his feet on either side of Armie thighs, he had taken all off Armie in now. He knew he wasn’t going to stay in this position long, he began rocking against his cock making Armie’s body jerk with the pleasure of every motion. Armie couldn’t look at Timmy, his head was resting on the side of the tub, his hand gripped tight onto Timmy’s waist praying to every higher power that he didn’t cum within the next few minutes.

“Fuck you are going to kill me if you don’t stop.”

“I don’t want you to die I want you to fucking cum inside me, oh Armie fuck me.” Timmy was getting demanding now, once doors were closed and passion ensued Timmy’s dominant side came out.

It was too much, Timmy was in control and he had to take it back. Armie grabbed Timmy around his waist with one arm and lifted them out of the tub placing Armie out of the water and Timmy on his back.

“Lean over the tub, on your knees.” Armie watched as Timmy hurried into the position wasting no time, he needed this as much as Armie did. Armie quickly eased back into Timmy, pushing himself to the hilt.

“Oh fuck don’t stop, just fuck me hard.”

Armie grabbed Timmy’s shoulders and began moving his hips, Timmy’s ass was slapping against his thighs, they soon fell into rhythm with the music. Timmy’s moans were louder that Kid Cudi's Erase Me, the music grew quicker and so did Armies pounding. Timmy started cursing in French and Armie knew he was about to come. He was glad because he couldn’t hold on much longer. His grip became tighter, he began to bite his bottom lip until he thought he tasted blood but he didn’t care. He was going to fuck his beautiful boy until neither of them could stand.

“Come with me.” Armie moaned and Timmy grabbed his cock pumping it fast, he stayed in motion with Armies thrusts. Timmy felt the warm fuzzy feeling of his orgasm coming, everything was jumbled in his head and all he could focus on was the pleasure that was going into him and the pleasure that he was releasing with every pump of his fist.

Armie collapsed back into the water, he looked down and thought the water was higher than this before. Timmy started laughing like a drunken foul.

“There is more water on the floor, than in the tub.”

“Shit! See this is why fucking in the tub it difficult.” He felt drunk. “Come here” Armie reached out his arms and Timmy sunk into them. They stayed like that until the water got cold. They got dressed, ordered food and laid on the sofa.

“I missed this.” Armie said kissing Timmy’s temple.

“Me too, facetime just wasn’t enough. I wish you could have came to Hungry, even just two days would have been nice.”

“I know, but we have the next few days.”

“Only a few days, I wish we could just stay here.”

“Me too. Hey, I got you something.” Armie smiled getting up for the comfort of the sofa.

“What is it?” Timmy was eager, Armie hadn’t ever given him a gift before. Armie came back with a slim rectangular black box, he handed it to Timmy.

“Happy belated Anniversary.”

“Anniversary? I didn’t think we had one.” Timmy joked, but they did. It was the anniversary of their first kiss. Not the one they had in front of the camera but the one they had behind closed doors. Timo opened the box and there were three silver bracelets two identical and the third was thicker with small diamonds in every other link.

“The thin ones are from our Star of David necklaces and the one with diamonds is just one I thought was very you.” Armie said pulling them out of the box and putting each one on Timmy’s wrist.

“I love it. How did you get the Star of David necklaces?” Timmy asked Armie gave him a cheeky smile.

“The shorts weren’t the only thing I took from set.”

They made love the rest of the night. There was no hurry, their desperation no longer drove them. Now they were concentrating on each other bodies, lips and hands going over their bodies. Sleep finally was overtaking them Timmy looked up at Armie before his eyes surrendered to sleep, lifting the hand that wore the bracelets.

“I love these.” He said

“Mmm, I was hoping you would. I wanted to make you happy and so you won’t forget me.” Armie cradled himself into Timmy, breathing getting deeper and steady. It was the best of everything they’d had in months.


End file.
